karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12
This is the twelfth and the final episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Nakai *Mano *Takao *Kimura *Tanabe-sensei Scenes Letter (手紙) Writing a letter is very popular right now especially for girls. The boys find it weird for them to like this. During English class, Nishikata open his textbook and see there is a pink envelop with a heart sticker on it. First Day of School (入学式) Taking place during a flashback, Takagi is seen introducing herself to the class before taking her seat. She quickly notices that her special handkerchief is missing, before the door to the classroom opens, catching the entires classroom's attention. In walks Nishikata, recently transferred from a distant school. The teacher, Tanabe-sensei, scolds Nishikata for being late to class and for missing introductions, and demands Nishikata sit down. Shortly after, Tanabe assigns seats to the class, placing Nishikata in the back corner. Nishikata is upset with this, as he already ruined his first impression and would now have trouble making friends due to his seat being all the way in the back. Sat next to him, Takagi asks if he had slept in, causing him to be late. Lost in thought and unable to give an answer, Nishikata simply grumbles that "it's all that Takagi person's fault". Takagi is surprised by this, but is unable to speak as Tanabe-sensei orders the class to head to the auditorium. The students leave the class for a long speech by the school's principle, before returning sometime later. Nishikata quickly makes several new friends, as many of the boys in the classroom thought he was cool for being late on the first day. Taking his seat, Nishikata notices Takagi wasn't in the room. Soon after, she enters the room and apologizes for being late. Sitting down next to Nishikata, she calls out to him and challenges him to a game. She proposes that if she can guess why he was late, she wins, which Nishikata accepts. Holding up her handkerchief, Takagi correctly guesses that Nishikata was late because he was turning in a lost item. Nishikata, shocked by the news, has a small meltdown as Takagi laughs. Thanking him, Takagi formally introduces herself to Nishikata. Seating Arrangement (席替え) Nishikata plans to return Takagi's handkerchief that he borrowed during school summer vacation. When he arrives at the classroom, Takagi reveals to him that there will be a new seating arrangement. Both Nishikata and Takagi seems upset with the news, though Nishikata tries to play it off. Takagi reveals that she wanted to continue sitting next to him, earning a shocked expression from Nishikata. Nishikata again contemplates returning her handkerchief, but can't muster up the courage. After receiving their new seats, they somberly move away from each other. With Takagi now sat at the front of the room and Nishikata still in the back, the distance between them seems like miles. Depressed, Nishikata lowers his head onto his desk and shuts his eyes. Awaking several minutes later, Nishikata finds Takagi sitting next to him, revealing that she had managed to trade seats with several students in order to sit next to Nishikata. Finally, Nishikata pulls out Takagi's handkerchief and holds it out to her, thanking her for letting him borrow it. Pleasantly surprised, Takagi also thanks Nishikata for remembering to return it to her. Bashfully, Nishikata tells her that he is happy they are next to each other again, with Takagi saying she looks forward to it. Later on at night, Takagi is in her room fondly looking at her handkerchief when a small note suddenly falls out. Opening it, she finds a hand-written "Thank you" from Nishikata. Blushing, Takagi buries her face in her pillows and excitedly rolls around her bed, holding the note close. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第一季第12集vi:Tập 12/Mùa 1 Category:Anime